


How Loki Fell in Love with the Big Blond Hunk

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was kicked out of his room because his roommate was having sex. Across the hallway was a blond hunk suffering from the same fate.</p><p>Of course, Loki ends up landing said blond hunk. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Loki Fell in Love with the Big Blond Hunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sitharmitage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitharmitage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we're the same, you and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543677) by [sitharmitage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitharmitage/pseuds/sitharmitage). 



> For [themoriarty](http://themoriarty.tumblr.com/), who prompted me to write a follow-up to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543677). The following story continues right where that one leaves off.
> 
> Lose the bandana and the glasses, and [this](http://assets-s3.usmagazine.com/uploads/assets/photo_galleries/regular_galleries/1283-stars-on-wheels/photos/1315338963_star-wheels-chris-hemsworth-lg.jpg) is what Thor is wearing.

“Wanna join me?” Thor asked. “I’m going to go for a run.”

 _Yes_ , was the response that Loki wanted to give—he would love to see the muscles on Thor’s body at work. But then, Loki absolutely hated running, and what the fuck, was Thor blind because _Loki was holding his laptop and a pillow_.

“Do I _look_ like I’m ready to go for a run?” he asked, aiming for haughty and arrogant to hide how wet he was for this guy.

Thor, the bastard, laughed at him. “No! God, it’s pouring outside! I’m going to the gym. It’s going to be empty at this hour and it’ll be nice to have some company.”

“Oh,” Loki said. He could feel his face flush with embarrassment. _Good job, Loki. Perfect first impression right there._

“Come on, you’ll like it. I promise.”

This blond hunk was offering Loki the chance to see him in action on a silver platter; Loki was many things, but stupid was not one of them. So he schooled his expression into one of vague disinterest and met Thor’s eyes evenly. “Fine.”

Thor smiled. Its radiance almost made Loki’s heart stop.

  


* * *

  


As it turned out, though exercise wasn’t really his thing, Loki _did_ like the gym. It was clean and well furnished, and empty just as Thor had said. Loki curled up on one of the machines with a comfortable seat—it was for training leg muscles, Loki believed—and started browsing random stuff on his laptop.

Or more like, _pretending_ to use his laptop while he was in fact spying on Thor over the top of his screen.

Thor was on the treadmill, starting with a light jog and gradually working up to a full run. From his vantage point, Loki could only see his back, but it was more than enough for him to admire for now. Thor was in a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts, which drew all the attention to his bulging arms, pert arse and defined calves. Loki glanced at him every few seconds, afraid that he might get caught, but it soon became clear that Thor was completely absorbed in the music from his iPod. So Loki gave into his desires and did as he wished: he tracked each and every moment of Thor’s beautiful body, listened as his breathing became deeper and heavier, and even started to imagine the things he would like Thor to do to him.

So lost was he in his ogling that he missed Thor slowing down, and it took him by complete surprise when Thor stopped and stepped off the treadmill.

Loki hastily turned his eyes back to his laptop, and noticed that an hour had passed. God, had he been staring that long?

“You bored?” Thor asked, standing in front of him. He smelled of fresh sweat, and it was _delicious_.

Slowly, feigning nonchalance, Loki raised his head. “No, I’m fine,” he drawled, but only just stopped his voice from breaking. Thor’s shirt had a low collar, displaying for all to see the deep groove between his pecs, which was shining with sweat. Loki could almost feel himself drooling from the need to lick it off.

“See something you like?”

Thor smirked. Loki spluttered.

Before he could work up a coherent response, Thor leant down and claimed his mouth in a kiss. Loki was frozen in shock for a second, but as soon as he got his bearings, he returned the kiss with vigour. Fuck, Thor was so good at this, just this side of too rough, and Loki couldn’t even care that he was moaning much louder than was probably appropriate.

Thor pulled away all too soon. “Thought I wouldn’t notice you staring at me?”

Loki swallowed thickly. Now or never. “Maybe … maybe I wanted to get caught.” For good measure, he peered at Thor from under his lashes and poked out his tongue to wet his lip.

Thor’s nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. _Bingo_. “I’m gonna take a shower. You wanna join me?”

Loki packed up his things, willing himself not to rush. “Fine.”

  


* * *

  


The shower room was conveniently located just across the gym, and was equally empty. They secured their things in a locker and all but ripped their clothes off their bodies. Once inside a stall with the shower turned on, Thor crowded Loki against the wall and their mouths crashed together again in a battle of teeth and tongue. This time, however, it was Loki who broke the kiss first. He mouthed his way over Thor’s neck and chest, eager to chase the salt from his golden skin before it was all washed away.

Thor grunted, evidently pleased, and laced his fingers into Loki’s hair. Encouraged, Loki went further down, until he was kneeling and Thor’s cock was right in front of his face.

“Fuck….” Thor was looking at him, lust clear in his eyes. Loki shot him an impish grin and went to work.

Like the rest of him, Thor’s cock was nice and big; he was also uncut, which was what Loki preferred. He wrapped a hand around the shaft—it was so thick and heavy in his palm—and started stroking slowly. Loki nuzzled his face against Thor’s balls, inhaling the musky scent, moaned loud and took them into his mouth one by one. Thor’s cock twitched, and if possible, it grew even fuller.

From then on, Loki wasted no more time. He pulled back the foreskin to lap at the head, and when he caught Thor’s eye, he slowly edged his lips over Thor’s length. Loki opened wide and took in as much of Thor’s cock as he could, but it had been a while since he’d done this and Thor was almost more than he could handle. He could only get halfway down the shaft, but from Thor’s loud groan, he knew that he was doing a good job.

The water had gotten into his eyes and his hair was plastered over his face, but he was undeterred. Loki kept his hands busy, putting one of them around what he couldn’t reach with his mouth and using the other to play with Thor’s balls. Loki gauged Thor’s reaction by listening to his sounds through that of the running water, and from what he could gather, Thor had no complaints at all.

Loki bobbed his head, hollowed his cheeks to increase the suction and hummed around the cock in his mouth. Thor’s hand was still at the back of his head, but it was gentle, for which Loki was grateful. After some time, when Loki’s jaws had begun to ache and his knees had started to hurt, Thor’s fingers tightened. He was trying to pull him off.

“Fuck, I’m going to—”

 _Oh_. So that was why.

Loki made no move to comply. If anything, he doubled his efforts and sucked Thor’s cock with even more enthusiasm. Thor caught on, stopped his attempts at getting Loki away, and it was only seconds before he stilled and came with a loud groan.

Thor’s come burst onto his tongue, and Loki struggled to hold all of it in his mouth. When Thor was done and lifted him up by the arms, Loki took the chance to push his hair back and rub the water away from his eyes. Once they were of level height and Loki could see Thor again, Loki opened his mouth, intent on showing Thor his tongue before he made a show of swallowing down his come—

Thor surprised him by crushing their lips together.

Not only that, Thor licked deep into his mouth, almost as if he was seeking the taste of his own come. Then when Loki heard the unmistakable sound of him swallowing, Loki realised it was exactly what Thor was doing.

Loki wasn’t used to the guy he’d just sucked off being willing to put his mouth anywhere near his, let alone do _this_. But oh, this was a very nice change indeed, and it was so unbearably hot that his neglected arousal made itself known with such a force that it almost knocked his breath away. And then he _did_ get his breath knocked away, for Thor had put Loki’s legs over the crook of his elbows, leaving Loki suspended between the wall and Thor’s body.

They were still kissing greedily—Loki wasn’t about to let Thor get all of the come; he had worked for it, after all—and then Thor put his big hand around Loki’s throbbing cock, jerking him off roughly. Loki keened; this was so good, he was so desperate for it, and it only got better when Thor’s other hand snaked behind him and a finger was inserted into his arse. Loki was incredibly close from before already, and as soon as Thor found his prostate, Loki spurted all over their chests.

Thor didn’t stop touching him until Loki was whimpering from overstimulation, and even after he’d let Loki go, he collected Loki’s come and smeared it all over Loki’s lips and cheeks.

This guy seemed to have a thing for playing with come, and though it was new and slightly weird to Loki, it was at the same time _really fucking hot_. Especially when Thor brought their faces close to lick everything off, and then fed it back to Loki. Yes, Loki decided, moaning into Thor’s mouth, he was very definitely sold.

“Next time,” Thor growled into his ear when he’d finished, “I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

Loki might have fallen a little bit in love.

  


* * *

  


The next week, when they’d made a switch and Thor had become Loki’s roommate, Thor made good on his promise.

And also, it made Loki also fall more deeply in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do leave a comment if you'd like, as they make me very happy :)
> 
> If you spot something wrong or if there's something you think I can improve on, please let me know! You can either leave a comment here or tell me on my Tumblr, [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com). Anonymous asks are open if you're shy!


End file.
